Voices
by Lelle777
Summary: Twilight gets bored with all her ordinary books in her library so she decide to go down in her basement to find something interesting, she finds a book that in the end she wishes she never did...
1. Chapter 1 The red book

Voices.

Chapter 1 The red book.

Twilight Sparkle was as usual in her library going through her books. She used her magic to pull them out and read the labels on them, but she didn't find any book that she wanted to read now; she wanted something more interesting and exciting. She didn't find what she was searching for upstairs so she decided to go down to the basement. She went by a big old dusty bookcase.

"This bookcase hasn't been used in years it seems." Twilight thought for herself.

She pulled out books and read the labels, "How to make amazing cupcakes", or "How to win at chess" and other useless books. Twilight let out a sigh and tossed them away. She lifted another book, and before she could read the label something red caught her eye. She dropped the book she held at the time on the floor, and picked up this red colored frame. By the size of it, it wasn't a complete book; there were only about fifty pages. Twilight spun the book around and searched for a label, but there wasn't any on it.

"Well, this is interesting." Twilight said out loud.

She blew away the dust and saw three small scratch marks on the front. She didn't know what it was so she didn't care so much about it. She went upstairs again and put the book on a small coffee table. She went into the kitchen to get some snacks and something to drink to later cuddle up in a big armchair and have a nice read.

While she was in the kitchen she started to hear strange noises from the other room. She leaned her head out and looked around, nothing unusual. She just shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

While she was doing some small pick snacks she started to hear the noises again, this time it sounded like voices. She leaned her head out once more and looked around.

"Spike?" She asked with a small tone of fear in her voice.

She then remembered that spike was at Rarity's house and helped her with something important.

She turned back to the kitchen and finished her snacks, walked in to the other room and made herself comfortable in her armchair. She put the tray beside the book on the coffee table.

With her magic she picked up the book and a cracker and began to read.

She opened the frame and saw the first words. "A Soldier's Diary."

And under that some words that were hastily written, "I need to get out of here, they're driving me insane!"

Two seconds after she read those words she heard a voice that whispered but was as clear as thunder.

"Kill them all..."

This gave Twilight chills down her spine; she looked around the room just to make sure she was alone.

She was alone, and it was quiet in her library.

Almost too quiet.

She glanced down the basement staircase and though she saw a figure of somepony standing there.

But in a blink it was gone.

Twilight just shook her head and said to herself. "Keep it together Twilight, you are just tired of all that hard work at Sweet Apple Acres this morning."

She began to read the first page in the diary.

"Day 13: Tomorrow we will hit shore in enemy territory, and march for thirteen minutes and then set up camp. I'm used to this, but not so far from home. When our ship left home shore I instantly got a feeling that something was wrong. I didn't know what, but the sight of our home shore fading away slowly just gave me nausea."

The voices came back again to Twilight, louder this time but she couldn't make out what they said yet.

She lifted her head up from the book and looked at the basement staircase again, no figure this time but she could feel that somepony or something was there.

Twilight started to read again and got lost in time. When she realized that she had been reading for an hour she was on day 25 in the diary.

"Day 25: The ship is still out of orbit. It started seven days ago. The captain started to mumble something about victory and the end of all resistance in this war. His eyes was focused straight forward and he didn't move a muscle, but still his arms kept turning the rudder. And people on this ship is creeping me out, mumbling about some voices they hear. I don't know what they are talking about. I can't stay to write much more. My mate is calling me; something is going on the dining room."

Twilight flipped the page, but there was no more. She turned every page until the end. And there were a few words written in what seemed to be dried blood.

"The voices... They're driving me insane... Need to stop them... need to KILL THEM ALL!"

Twilight remembered the voice she heard before she started to read, and she got a feeling to turn her head and look at the basement staircase again. And there it was. A black figure, and she could make out its details; it had an army helmet, jacket and boots and bright white eyes that stared into Twilight's. It started to move, slowly towards her.

She could feel how she started to faint.

It came closer and closer.

Twilight's vision became blurry and unfocused; she could feel how she struck the floor.

The last she remembered was Spike's faded voice before everything went completely black.

[b]Three Days Later.[/b]

Twilight woke up in Ponyville Hospital, with a splitting headache and an unforgiving pain in her body. She looked around and saw Spike sleeping on a chair next to her.

"Ungh.. Spike..? Spiiike..?"

Spike woke up and flickered his eyelids to adjust his eyes to the light. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was going on. He finally saw Twilight laying there in her hospital bed and looking at him with a smile.

"Twilight! You're awake!" Spike Shouted and hugged Twilight.

"Ohh I need to tell the others!" He said and ran towards the first door he could see, opened it, entered the room and closed the door.

A few seconds later he opened the door again and with a blush on his face he said:

"Woops, wrong door.. That was the bathroom."

He exited the room and entered the hallway where Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy were waiting.

"She's awake! Come quick!" Spike shouted.

Everypony and Spike busted through the door to Twilight's room.

"Ohh Twilight! We were so worried about you! How do you feel darling?" Said Rarity.

"I'm just fine, I just have a terrible headache and some body pain, but otherwise it's fine."

"No wonder you have a headache. You hit your head quite hard on the table when you past out." Said Spike.

"Don't trust them...!"

"What?" Asked Twilight, "Did you say something?"

Everyone looked at each other, "No…? Why?"

"They're not worthy...!"

"There it was again. You're sure you guys aren't saying anything?"

"Yes Twi, we're as silent as a book." Said Rainbow Dash

"Book... The book! Spike did you see a red book when you entered the library?"

"Erm... No I don't think so, why?" Asked Spike confused.

"It... Was..." Twilight started to feel dizzy and the room started to spin, her head suddenly became heavier and she couldn't keep it up. Once again she fainted.

The last thing she heard was Spike calling for nurse Redhead and a strange voice. "You're mine now. Mine forever!"

Twilight woke up with a gasp. She was still in the hospital. But something seemed strange this time.

She looked to her right expecting to see Spike sleeping on the chair beside her bed, but there were no Spike there, and the chair was just ash. She looked around the room and noticed that the chair was not the only thing that had been turned to ash. It seemed like everything in the room except her bed had burned down. She left the bed. Her headache was gone and so was the pain in her body. When she started to walk to the main door to her room, she heard something in the bathroom. She slowly opened the door to the bathroom and saw something hanging from the ceiling in chains. It was too dark to see so she quickly conjured a spell with her horn and produced a spark that lit up the whole bathroom. When she saw what was hanging from the ceiling, she wished she didn't do that spell. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she inspected the purple and green colored corpse in the bathroom.

"Spike... No..." Twilight sat down and started to cry.

In between the sobs she heard a cracking noise; she looked up and saw that Spikes corpse was moving. His head got lifted up and stared at Twilight.

"Sp... Spike..?"

"Hello Twilight, recognize me? I bet you do. You couldn't resist reading that book could you? Even with the warnings I gave you. If you just left the book where it was, nothing of this would have happened.

But now you have unleashed a demon from the past, a demon that not even an army could stop. So I wish you good luck and we will meet again sooner or later, in this world or yours; that I don't know.

Ohh and one more thing… Look behind you."

Twilight turned her head and in the doorway stood the black figure with the military clothes and the white eyes staring at her, staring into her very soul.

Once again Twilight woke up with a gasp. Fearing that everything was burned down and turned into ash she looked around the room. To her relieve everything was normal. Even her headache was back. She slowly left the bed and went into the bathroom, no corpse was hanging from the ceiling. She laughed of relieve and left her room and went towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

She entered the cafeteria and saw five ponies she immediately recognized. They saw her enter and with big smiles on their faces they rushed towards her. They hugged her and everypony started to cry, not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"Redhead said that, if you woke up today you can go home!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"That sounds really nice! But first I really need something to eat; I'm starving!"

Everypony bought some food and had a good time chatting about things Twilight had missed while she was in the hospital, and they talked about what they were going to do the rest of the day.

After a full day of fun with her friends Twilight got home to her library. She had forgotten all about the voices she had heard and the dream. But that was to change. When she entered the library a book fell from one of the bookcases. She walked up to it and saw what book it was. It was the red book that she had found a couple days ago. The voices began to come back once more; clearer this time. "Don't trust them... They're all lying! KILL THEM ALL!"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Curses

Voices

Chapter 2 Curses

Twilight collapsed on the floor, held her hoofs around her head and yelled, "STOP IT! JUST... JUST SHUT UP!"

Spike was home at the moment and heard how Twilight shouted, he went into the main library room where Twilight laid on the floor.

"Twilight! Twilight calm down! What is it?"

"They wont shut up! Please make them stop! I can't take this anymore!"

Twilight's head was filled with ghostly voices, but when Spike entered the room one voice became clear as thunder. "KILL HIM!"

Twilight slowly turned her head towards Spike. Her horn started to glow and out from the kitchen levitated a knife. Spike noticed the knife just in time and jumped away. It only cut a little slice of his back.

He looked at Twilight with a confused and scared face. When he saw Twilight's face, he almost got frozen by fear. Her pupils was almost as small as dots and her hair was a total mess. Spike made it to one of the rooms and locked himself in. He stood and blocked the door with his body.

"Twi...Twilight..Are you still there?"

He heard a small chuckle and then he felt a cold sting in his back.

He took a few steps away from the door and felt his back. When he looked at his hands again, they were full of blood. He looked back and saw the trail of blood from the door to the puddle where he was standing. He heard the door opening and Twilight entering the room, still with that weird look on her face. His vision became blurry and he felt dizzy.

With a thud he hit the ground.

Twilight snapped back to her real self when she heard the loud thud and saw Spike lying on the floor bleeding and the knife she was levitating in front of her. She quickly dropped the knife and ran to spike.

"Spike! Spike! I'm so sorry! I... I wasn't myself! Please! Wake up! Just Wake UP!.. please..."

Spike didn't move, he was just laying there lifeless. Twilight was laying over him and cried out loud, she didn't care of all the blood she got on her. She just wanted Spike back. Suddenly everything went completely black. Twilight didn't notice it at first but when the feeling of somepony watching became clearer, she needed to look around the room. Twilight saw multiply eyes staring at her. She just closed her own and shouted.

"Leave me alone! Just go AWAY! You made me do this! Just leave me alone..."

Twilight fell asleep of exhaustion over Spike's body. When she woke up there were only a skeleton left, and everything was burned. She stood up and looked around, chains were hanging from the ceiling with big bloody hooks in the end. Twilight quickly looked away she didn't wanna know what they were used for.

She walked to the burned door in the end of the room. When she touched the door knob to open it, it just collapsed. The main library room was a total mess. Books were scattered everywhere. A few of them was burned and unreadable, and the rest was just burned on a few places but still readable.

But something was strange about one book. The red book. Nothing had happen to it, no burn marks or anything. Twilight slowly approached the book. When she was close enough to take it somepony or something shouted at her. She turned around and in the shadows stood a figure looking at her. It started to walk towards her, and Twilight backed away only to back into a corner between two bookcases. The figure got closer and closer, Twilight closed her eyes and started to cry and whispered to herself.

"This is not real, this is not real! Just go away! Leave me alone..."

She opened her eyes in hopes that she had woken up.

But right there in front of her was the most horrific sight she have ever witness. A face of what seemed to be a pony, a strong stallion. But something was wrong with his face, only half of it where still there, the other half seemed to be blown away or eaten. Twilight let out a gasp and the creature opened its mouth and shouted with the most ear piercing sound, lifted its right hoof and scratched Twilight on the chest. The pain from the wound was enough to wake her up. She was quick on her hoofs and looked around the room, she saw the surroundings and she let out a sigh of relive. A burning sensation began to build up on her chest. She looked down and saw the scratch that the creature had made, three scratches, just like the book cover. She glanced down and saw Spike's corpse, a pain in her heart began to build and and tears stared to well in her eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Spike" She said with a quiet voice and sobs.

She picked up the bloody knife that was lying on the floor and walked to the kitchen, she didn't noticed that the front door was opened.

While she was in the kitchen and washed the blood of the knife she heard a loud familiar scream.

In panic she exited the kitchen and saw the front door wide open and noticed a shadow from the room where Spike's corpse was laying, she quickly ran over to the room and saw a familiar pony.

The one in the room was Fluttershy who was here to borrow a book. But she wandered of into the wrong room.

When Twilight saw Fluttershy the Voices came back.

"Everything is her fault. Kill her now before she tells anypony.."

Before the voices could continue to talk to Twilight, Fluttershy turned around and looked Twilight right in the eyes. With tears running down her cheeks she inspected Twilight and saw the dried blood on her coat. Fluttershy let out a quiet scream. The voices in Twilight's head faded away when she heard Fluttershy's scream. Tears started to well in her eyes when she saw Fluttershy standing there crying.

"It wasn't me, you must trust me Fluttershy I wasn't myself. Please just believe me when I'm telling you this."

Fluttershy manage to nod with her head, as sign that she was listening.

Twilight told Fluttershy all about the book and the voices. And how she just snapped when Spike entered the room.

Fluttershy was frozen on place with fear and didn't say a word.

Twilight continued. "The voices told me to... Well they told me to kill you too, but somehow you made me resist them. I don't know how. But please Fluttershy just leave and tell everypony else to come here tomorrow."

Fluttershy just nodded her head and left the library with a speed Twilight never seen before

Twilight let out the cries she had held back the whole time she was talking with Fluttershy.

With her horn she conjured up a spell so she could move Spike's corpse, she didn't know where do put him right away so she just wrapped him up with a rug, until she had time to bury him.

She levitated the wash cloth and a bucket with water to the room where Spike had died and washed up all the blood, she managed to hold in the body fluids and the cries.

When she was done in the room she started to think about where to put Spike's body until she could bury him in the cemetery.

While she was thinking about that her coat stared to itch, she looked down and remembered all the dried blood.

"I need a shower first" She said to herself.

She entered the bathroom and started the shower. And now she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sat down on the floor in the shower and cried out loud. She had never cried this much in her life.

Memories with Spike started to haunt her mind, memories she never want to forget.

But now they were only a pain to remember.

She sat in the shower about an hour or so. It was late now and she was tired. While she was walking from the shower to her bedroom, she felt that somepony was watching her. She turned her head and behind her stood the black figure again, with his bright white eyes. She thought that this was the creature from her dream. But this one was acting strange, he didn't move the same way the creature from the dream did. And now it started to talk to her with a ghostly voice.

"Please... give... it... back..."

"Wh...What do you want?" Twilight asked

"The..." He disappeared before he could finish the sentence.

Twilight felt chills go down her spine, but she knew that this was just a ordinary ghost and he didn't want to hurt anypony he just wanted something back. But what?

That night Twilight didn't have much sleep. She just lay in the bed and cried.

Early next morning Twilight was searching for a special book, she didn't have Spike around anymore to help her so she had to find it herself.

"Yes! I found it!" Twilight shouted when she found what she was searching for.

"Ghost and the paranormal" The label read.

She opened the book and began to read.

She flipped the pages and found and interesting chapter.

"Chapter 5 Ghost and Objects.

When a pony dies when protecting something or having something important beside or on his or hers deathbed the spirit of that pony can stick with that object. But if the object moves the spirit will become insecure and think this object is lost, and forever searching for it, until she finds it. For a spirit to take form so that the blind eye can see her, she needs very much energy and energy can be many things, if you feel cold or get colds chills down you spine that means the spirit is using your energy to manifest herself and to make contact with you. If you feel dizzy and nausea the spirit is using almost all of your energy to manifest and make clear contact with you. If the spirit does so she thinks you have the object. The only way to give the spirit its object is to replace it where it original belongs."

"This is very interesting, I might as well read on" Twilight said.

"Chapter 6 Evil Spirits.

It is very unlikely that a spirit is evil or want to hurt you. If the spirit was tortured or killed in a brutal way when he or she was alive, he might get angry in the spirit world but never hurt anypony badly. But there is always evil, even in the spirit world. If you somehow managed to invite a demon in you house. You can get hurt badly or even get possessed by this evil. And you want to get this out as fast as possibly. You can read more on how to do that in the book Demons and Exorcist"

Twilight was quick on her hooves and started to search for that book. She didn't find it, by that point she knew she did not have it in her library. Maybe in the Castle library.

"Knock" "Knock"

Twilight let out a sight and walked to the front door.

When she opened it she was greeted by five angry, sad and confused faces.

"Twi, we need to talk!."

Twilight explained everything to her friends and told them that they needed to travel to the castle to find a very important book.

"So you mean; ever since you found that book in your basement, you've started to hear voices in your head? And they told you to kill Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"yes, but that's not the strangest part. They told me to kill Fluttershy too but her voice made me resist them. Why didn't Spike's voice do that?"

"I have no idea, we need to find somepony or in this case zebra who does this kind of things for a living." Rainbow Dash quickly replied.

Now the only hard part was to walk through the Everfree Forest and to Zecoras hut.

Twilight told everypony to pack up for the trip and meet her at Sugar Cube Corner in half an hour.

Everypony left the Library and walked home to pack, Twilight on the other hand got a feeling she needed to do something about the red book.

She though about what she had read, "Put it where it original belongs."

She levitated the book from the coffee table and went down to the basement. Walked to the big old dusty bookcase and placed the book where she found it.

When she came back upstairs she saw something on the coffee table again, It was the book.

"But.. How the... Well I guess I need to take it with me then"

Twilight packed her bags and arrived at Sugar Cube Corner just in time.

"Well are you ready everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Yes! But are you sure you are capable for this Twilight darling? You look a bit stressed and tired." Said Rarity with a insecure voice.

"Don't trust them! They've going to betray you! Be on you guard!"

"Erm... hehe yes, I...I'm fine! Now let's go!"

They six ponies started to walk towards Everfree Forest, to begin the most horrific and dangerous adventure in their lives.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 real titel in the chapter

Voices.

Chapter 3 Black and White stripes stained with blood.

The six ponies arrived at the border between Everfree forest and Ponyville.

"Okay girls. We are here, the point of no return, you are all really sure you want to do this?" Asked Twilight with a shaken voice.

All the ponies nodded their head, "We are doing this for you Twilight darling" Rarity said in a calm manner. Slowly they stared to walk into Everfree Forest.

The forest became dark rather quickly, and Twilight's head started to hurt and pound, but she didn't tell anypony about it. She stared to hear whispers from the dark free growing trees, the whispers however quickly changed into mumbling voices. Twilight couldn't make out what the voices said they were very unclear at the moment, but she knew that they will become clearer at some point.

"Okay girls, lets take a break for a while." Twilight said.

Everyone but Rarity sat down on the ground and rested.

"Sit down and rest Rarity, ya need it." Said Applejack.

"And get my coat all dirty? No thanks!" Rarity said with a ladylike voice.

Everypony rolled their eyes and sighed. "Fine be that way." Said Applejack

"In this rate we should be there about dusk. And I really hope that Zecora don't mind us sleeping over there. Everypony know how dangerous Everfree forest is at night." Twilight said while looking at a map.

As Twilight stood up to walk away, she got dizzy and unstable. "Oh... Not again..." She said to herself just before she fainted.

She could hear her friends voices fade away and the darkness got thicker.

When she woke up she knew that this was just another dream. One thing that made it obvious was that she was in her library back in Ponyville.

She looked around and saw something lurking in the shadows. It started to slowly walk towards her, she recognized this pony, the half face and the strange walk, the grunts it was making. It was the monster that had scratched her on the chest. When the monster started to get close to twilight she closed her eyes and just wanted to wake up. But this time something was different, the monster couldn't get to close to her. When it got stopped by some mystical force it got angry and let out the ear piercing scream and disappeared in a smoke cloud. Twilight opened her eyes and saw that the monster was gone.

"Oh, you can thank me later." A mystical voice said.

Twilight turned around and saw a familiar body.

"S..Spike...?"

"No, well yes but I'm not the real deal, you killed me remember? I'm just something your mind is making up to protect you in situations like this. But don't get relieved, I will not always be here. I noticed that you are heading to Zecora, the book you found, you know who it belonged to?"

"Yes, some soldier that were in some kind of war."

"Exactly, you know who he was fighting?"

"No that wasn't in the book."

"He was in war with the zebras Twilight. I'm warning you. If you take this book to Zecora, you might face severe consequences, Oh and one more thing before I go, You should really wake up now."

Twilight woke up with a gasp, with heavy breathing she looked around.

"Where... Where am I?" She said with troubled voice.

"You are safe, darling. We are at Zecora. You fainted where we had stopped to rest." Rarity answered.

Twilight looked at Rarity and her eyes started to well up, "I saw Spike, Rarity. In my dream he was there and he was talking to me" Twilight said with a mournful voice, and hugged Rarity.

"It was just a dream darling. Just a dream" Rarity answered as her own eyes started to well up, "come we need to see the other and tell them you are okay"

"Yeah, we should, just let me get something first." Answered Twilight while wiping a tear of her cheek.

She walked over to her saddlebags and pulled out the reed book. She saw that something was strange with the cover of the book. The three scratch marks had become clearer and longer.

She started to inspect the scratches closer and saw a faint red glow. She heard Rarity clear her throat to speak. "Are you coming dear?"

"Yes, Yes." She quickly lost focus on the scratches and turned around to walk with Rarity.

They entered the room where everypony else was. Everypony's head turned and looked at Twilight.

"Twi, ya okay! We though you was in a coma or something." Said Applejack with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, you don't have to worry at all." Answered Twilight with a calm voice.

"I have made food, you need to eat." Zecora said.

While everypony was at the table and eating, Twilight laid the book on the table and pushed it towards Zecora.

"Do you know what this is Zecora?"

The first thing Zecora saw was the three scratches.

"NO! Take it out of here!" She yelled and threw away the book. "Where did you find that?"

"In the basement of my library? What is it?" Asked Twilight scared and confused.

"Three scratches, the mark of the demon!" Zecora Yelled.

"Isn't six the number of the demon?" Twilight asked.

"No. Six is the number of the Devil, three is the number of the demon. Have you had strange experience with this book?"

"Yes a lot! I killed spike because of this book!"

"Oh no... It have already started. We need to lock it in. Quick use this magic." Zecora pulled out a book from a small bookcase, flipped the pages until she found what she was searching.

"Here, conjure this spell and the book will be safe until morning, so I can examine it closer."

Twilight read the words and her horn slowly started to glow, a cage of purple lightnings started to surround the book.

"Good, now you are the only one that can break that cage. And pray to Celestia that the demon isn't strong enough yet to take over your magic." Said Zecora. "Its late we need to sleep and get some rest"

Twilight couldn't sleep, something was disturbing her mind, something was glowing somewhere in the room. Twilight got irritated and started to search for the source of the glow.

What she found was not what she had expected, the three scratches on the book cover was glowing a bright red. As closer Twilight got to the book a voice got clearer.

"Open the cage, release me, use my power, don't trust the Zebra! KILL HER!" Now something took over Twilight's mind just like that time when she killed Spike. But it was different this time. It was stronger.

Twilight's horn stared to glow and she started to to whisper some strange demon words, and the cage around the book disappeared in a bright flash. Bright enough to wake up Zecora.

"Twilight What are you doing!"

Twilight slowly turned around, her eyes was black and blood was slowly welling up and ran down her cheek.

"Twilight... Isn't...here! I am in control now Zebra! Twilight is a lost soul, and soon her body will be mine forever!" A demonic voice spoke those words from Twilight's lips.

"No... It can't be!" Zecora looked at Twilight's possessed body, she saw how her horn glowed and the book was out of the cage.

"Twilight! I now you can hear me! You need to fight it! You can do it!

Zecora felt how she got lifted of the ground.

"Ha...Ha...Ha. You cannot stop me Zebra! How hard you even try you can't reach Twilight. You are too weak!" The Demonic voice said.

Zecora felt how her limbs started to stretch out, The possessed body of Twilight started to walk around the room, and search for something big and sharp.

"Ohh... This looks nice!" It said.

A big sword from the homeland of the Zebras was stuck to the wall.

"No! Twilight! I know you can hear me! You need to fight it!" Zecora said with a shaken voice.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID ZEBRA!" It Yelled!

"No! I will not..."

A slice sound followed by a loud thud interrupted Zecora, the Demon had penetrated her with the sword.

With the little life left in her she managed to speak a few words.

"Twilight, you are stronger... than him, just fight it!"

"SHUT UP!" Another slice and the Zebra was quiet forever.

A silent scream could be heard. It was Fluttershy, she heard the noises and wondered was it was and she had been watching everything. The Demon looked her way, it horn started to glow and the sword levitated beside it. Fluttershy started to cry, the demon stopped and looked at Fluttershy.

"Twilight, what... What are you doing?" Fluttershy managed to speak between the sobs.

The sword dropped to the floor and Twilight's eyes started to turn to normal.

"Twilight... please don't hurt anypony else."

The soft words from Fluttershy's soft voice could reach to Twilight's soul and bring her back to her body.

The demon let out a final scream that was so loud everypony in Zecora's cottage woke up.

Twilight collapsed to the floor, the last she could hear before she fainted was the sound of hoofs running.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
